<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Last Words by sapphireswimming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070298">Those Last Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming'>sapphireswimming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Family, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Last words, One Shot, painful painful irony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hellhounds are coming for Dean, but he had a few things to say first. Because Sammy has always been the only thing that mattered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Last Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9109262/1/Those-Last-Words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood staring at each other for a minute, breathing loudly now that the fighting was over. There was nothing more to be said. They couldn't do anything else. Every idea had fallen flat once Ruby confirmed that there was nothing Sam could do at this late hour.</p><p>It was too late.</p><p>Dean was going to die.</p><p>The emotions flickering through his eyes proved that he knew it, too.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said.</p><p>He was about to be dragged off to Hell and he was apologizing. Saying it was all his fault. That he didn't mean for it to turn out this way. That he wished he had found a solution sooner so that Sam didn't have to be left like this, helpless, desperate during the final moments.</p><p>Sam swallowed hard. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked as his voice broke.</p><p>Dean looked at him for a moment as he tried to find the right words. They were going to be his last, after all.</p><p>"Keep fighting," he said. Because that's all he ever wanted. For Sammy to be alive and happy. That's why he sold his soul. And why, even now, <em>even now</em>, he knew he would do it again if he had to.</p><p>"Take care of my wheels," came next, echoing the threat of haunting he'd made the first time he was about to die. Sam was the only person that he would ever be able to hand the keys off to.</p><p>"Sammy, remember what Dad taught you, 'kay?" He paused, wondering if Sam was going to respond to that with more than a tight nod, wondering if he had the courage to add on an extra bit.</p><p>"And remember what I taught you." Because I took care of you and taught you more than Dad ever did.</p><p>Sam smiled, then, a painful thing, but understanding all the same. He knew exactly what it was Dean meant. And the smile told Dean that he was right.</p><p>He had done right by his little brother.</p><p>And then the clock chimed midnight.</p><p>Dean's heart began to thump wildly in his chest but he kept his face set. Sam's head whipped around and all of the panic he'd managed to suppress came out full force.</p><p>Dean swallowed hard and whispered, "Happy birthday, Sammy," before the howling and panting started to fill his ears.</p><p>Sam turned slowly, his face frozen in a horrified expression, to see Dean's gaze fixated on something across the room. There was an unearthly growl and he whispered confirmation: "Hell hound."</p><p>They were out of time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently Sam died in <i>All Hell Breaks Loose</i>, and Dean sold his soul, and had his soul claimed... all on Sam's birthday. ...Happy birthday Sam Winchester</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>